


Sorry for the scars

by SharkEnthusiast



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christ, Detective Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Eudora Patch is Alive, Eudora is a queen, F/M, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, I love her, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, more or less, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: “I miss my fucking siblings even though I hate them.” He says, because Diego doesn’t just do tears. He does anger, too. “Fuck, Eudora, I miss Ben so bad and sometimes I forget he’s even dead.”“Ben,” He cries in his sleep. “Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben.”Eudora is sorry. Sorry for the scars, the bloody knives, the hole in his chest from wanting so much.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Sorry for the scars

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really expect this to go super well with kudos and hits and stuff so if your reading this! Wow! Welcome to the elite club! :) also this is a mess but I’m kind of proud

Diego Hargreeves is a mess. 

There is no denying it. 

It’s the days late to class, the intense eyes, the locked doors and windows. It’s the fake laughter, the desperation to get Eudoras attention, the plea to copy her homework. 

She finds herself all too attracted to that. 

She kisses his scars, the bloody knuckles, the body aching for warmth. Laughs about silly things and serious ones, pretends he’s funny, waits for him to finally,  _ finally,  _ ask her out. 

Diego Hargreeves is damaged but functional, desperate for approval, for warmth, for Eudora in his bed, tangled together like the world is going to end. She knows this.  _ God,  _ she knows this, and she wants it too. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He tells her, eyes filling with something that doesn’t suit him. “ _ Fuck, Eudora _ .”

“ _ What _ ?” She whispers, because she’s always gentle with him when he’s like this because god knows he needs it. 

“I miss my fucking siblings even though I hate them.” He says, because Diego doesn’t just do tears. He does anger, too. “ _ Fuck, Eudora, I miss Ben so bad and sometimes I forget he’s even dead.” _

_ “Ben,” He cries in his sleep. “Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben.”  _

Eudora is sorry. Sorry for the scars, the bloody knives, the hole in his chest from wanting so much. 

  
  
  
  


“I hate my dad.” He says, again, again, again, until Eudora knows it is only half true. 

“ _ Okay _ .” She’ll say sometimes, jostle him in the street, hand him his coffee with a practice eye roll. 

_ “I know _ .” She’ll say on other days, hand clasping his like a lifeline. Feather light and wary.  _ I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry, _ I’m sorry. I’m falling in love with you and I know that hurts.  _ “I  _ know _ .”

“ _ Doesn’t matter. _ ” She’ll say on the days when he wants to hear it. On the days when she wants to hear it, too. When she can’t smooth the wrinkle in his brow with her own two hands. “ _ Doesn’t matter, you have me.”  _

  
  
  


Eudora does not take Diego to meet her dad. Her dad is made of the same stuff, fear and too much love to contain in a non violent manner. Made of scars and spilled turpentine, of fires and sirens and saving too many people to count. Made of late nights, of bar brawls, of careful, tentative kisses on the cheek. 

So Eudora does not take Diego to meet him, because she knows they won’t get along, not with all the similarities, the firm handshakes, the fake, snake-like smiles. 

_ “What am I?”  _ He yells, fists angry. Eudora is not afraid. “ _ Some kind of fucking disappointment, some kind of embarrassment?”  _ She shakes her head. She is not afraid. Never of Diego. Never, never, never. “ _ Jesus Christ, Eudora.”  _ He slams the door on his way out. 

  
  
  


He gives her back his set of keys. Takes back his sweatshirt, his scratchy sheets, his boxing posters and the set of his mothers silver. She starts to beg him to call her Patch, starts to avoid him, starts to hiss and growl and terrorize him with the badge he lost for doing one too many stupid things. Eudora starts to forget about him, quits staring at his old desk, quits aching for arms around her, for the scratchy sheets, the calloused hands. 

_ “Lord, you test me.”  _ She says, because does, because he is apologetic and Eudora isn’t willing to give him another chance, no matter how much he flirts. 

_ “Eudora.”  _ He whispers, because the hole in her chest is too big, just it is not from wanting.  _ “No, no, no.”  _ She does not want to be another Ben for him, another ache and pain. She can’t help it, though, can’t stop it. There is blood spilling from her, and it is not stoping.

“ _ Wipe your fingerprints.”  _ She wants to tell him. “ _ Diego.”  _

She can’t, because at that point, she is long, long dead. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hello.” 

Eudora looks up. She was playing basketball with her dad, but he’s getting water from the fountain and she’s tying her shoes. 

“Hey.” The boy looks weird. A little too grown up, even though he has to be around 14, which is how old she is. His school uniform is ugly. 

“I’m Diego.” He breathes, and Eudora blushes because he is kind of cute, after all. He’s sticking his hand out for her to shake, and she takes it even though she knows she is not supposed to. 

“I’m not supposed to tell strangers my name.” She says. His hands are warm, calloused. They feel frighteningly  _ right _ . 

He shrugs then. Smiles, carefully, even though it looks like he’s sad. 

“Where do you go?” She asks. Gestures to the uniform and the backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Oh.” He says. Looks down. “I’m homeschooled.” 

“Oh.” She repeats. “Weird.”

He glances over his shoulder, and Eudora notices another boy in the same uniform as Diego. 

“I’m Eudora.” She says, because she feels bad that she knows his name and he doesn’t know hers. 

“Cool.” His hands are in pocket. “Well, I gotta go, Eudora. School and stuff.”

“Oh. Cool.” Her dad is coming back anyway. 

“Sorry for bothering you.” He says. Looks over his shoulder again. “You’re just really pretty.” 

“Oh.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Jesus Christ, Eudora does not know why Diego Hargreeves feels so  _ familiar.  _

She doesn’t realize he never said his last name, either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them because they are the definition of star crossed lovers. Also Eudora is a queen


End file.
